Matte For Ashita's Destiny
by BluAyu
Summary: It Generally takes place after book 5, Harry figures out alot more than he encountered for, especailly when one of the secrets were kept from a good friend. Soon he figures out then, there's a mysterious past...he's either came from the past or is a rebor
1. Default Chapter

Matte for Ashita's Destiny  
  
By Amaramia Cortez  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Meeting  
  
It was a night like no other at Number 4 Private Drive, or at least that's what they thought. A cloaked figure went down the side walk..he looked up at the one house. The light was in the top bedroom, the middle window.   
  
"I see you've found the place," said a man, with an electric blue eye, going crazy in it's socket.   
  
"Yes, I have Moody, you think he's okay?" asked the figure.  
  
"Fei, don't worry, everything should be fine, at least that's what all of us hope," said Moody.   
  
"Ah, should we check? Should we send him to the Weasleys' by any chance?" asked Fei.  
  
There was a long silence and then...  
  
"You wait here, turn into your animal form...I'll see if there's any chance that we can do that, bet anything the Dursleys' have forbidden him to use an owl....something must have happened until now," said Moody.  
  
Fei nodded. A black bird took Fei's place and flew over to a near by tree.   
  
"It won't be long," said Moody, who apperated.   
  
Harry Potter sighed, he couldn't believe it. There was no way he'd be able to go to Hogwarts without someone to help him...he had his broom he could fly out....but of course the Order wanted him at the Dursleys' he knew that. Were they going to get him out of here? Was that possible? He hadn't written in 3 days....soon they would get suspicious.   
  
A black bird just then flew in the window. A cloaked figure took place.   
  
"Harry Potter if I may presume?" asked the voice.  
  
"Hate to be rude but who are you?" asked Harry.   
  
The figure turned around and took off the cloak revealing a woman. She had black hair and marvolous sea blue eyes and was quite tan.   
  
"I'm Fei, Fei Feliu," she replied.   
  
"How do you know me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course anyone would know you Harry, plus I was friends of your parents as well," said Fei.   
  
"Y-y-you were?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes indeed, you look alot like James if I do say so myself, except your eyes of course...that came from Lily," said Fei.   
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm part of the Order of The Phoenix, we were getting worried about you Harry, you weren't sending letters to us," replied Fei.  
  
"The Dursleys' were sick of owls flying in and replying to me...so they forbided me to use Hedwig to send letters," said Harry.  
  
"Ah, muggles, they never listen or understand the musts and needs of magic," muttered Fei, sighing.   
  
"You can say that again," said Harry,   
  
"Yeah, of course that's something we can take care of if Dumbledore says yes to our request," said Fei.  
  
"What to you mean by that?" asked Harry.  
  
"I mean you'll be at the Burrow for the rest of the summer with the Weasleys' if we get an okay from Dumbledore and the Weasleys'," said Fei.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry.  
  
"Really, really?" replied a voice.  
  
There was Alastor Moody at the door.   
  
"It's fine with him,said he needed to get away from the Dursleys' for awhile. Pack your stuff Harry, your leaving here," said Moody.  
  
"How can I?" asked Harry.  
  
"What in the world do you mean boy?" asked Moody.  
  
"All my stuff is locked in the cupboard down stairs and this door is locked at night," said Harry.   
  
"Ah, yes, let us handle it then Harry, get anything from up here that you need," said Fei, who whipped out her wand.   
  
"Very little, but thanks for reminding me," said Harry.   
  
"Aloha Morha," muttered Fei.   
  
The door's locked clicked and Moody opened the door.   
  
"Try not to make to much noise, a beware of the 2nd step when your almost at the bottom, it creaks," warned Harry.   
  
Fei gave him a thumbs up a ran quietly out the door with Moody.   
  
Within' five minutes they were back upstairs, in his room, with all fo his belongings and his broom. Harry grabbed Hegwig who knew to be quiet at the time.   
  
"How are we going to get out without the Dursleys' hearing us leave?" asked Harry.  
  
"We're taking a risk on Floo Powder," replied Moody.   
  
"We're going to do a silence charm as well...they won't even know we left," said Fei, gesturing him down stairs.  
  
They were in the living room, the Floo Powder was already in Harry's hand.   
  
"We'll get your trunk and broom, they should be easy for us to carry," said Fei.   
  
Harry nodded. He threw the Floo Powder in and then yelled, "The Burrow!"  
  
Soon enough he fell into a grate.   
  
"Harry, are you okay dear?" asked a famillar voice.   
  
Harry opened his eyes to see a blurry outline of Mrs. Weasley. For one there were ashes on his glasses making it hard to see anything. Harry stood and took off his glasses to clean.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry.   
  
"I suggest you move from the grate, they'll be coming any minute," said Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," replied Harry, who moved away.   
  
"Let's get you something to eat, Ron and the rest should be up any minute," said Mrs.Weasley.   
  
"So, has Percy, forgave you and all?" asked Harry.  
  
"He comes home once a week to check on us all, he still hasn't but I know deep down that he really wants to come home," said Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"How about Fred and George....are they okay?" asked Harry.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but that shop they have is brilliant, they make quite alot of money...they're here alot and all, they're open on weekends, even though they're thinking about moving they're location to Hogmeade, and I swear where are those two?" replied Mrs.Weasley.  
  
Harry shrugged. Soon enough Fei was there with everything, Moody hadn't come.  
  
"There was abit of trouble with the Dursleys'....that cousin of yours thought he was going mad. Moody modifying their memories right now," said Fei.   
  
Harry kept in the laugh...Dudley thinking he was going mad....that was possible.   
  
"Well must be off, Dumbledore wanted to see me," said Fei.   
  
"Surely you can have a bite to eat," said Mrs.Weasley  
  
"No can do Molly, there's some strict orders going through here. I'll try to when I'm not as busy," said Fei.  
  
She once again went back into grate...to Hogwarts.  
  
"Morning all," said a voice.  
  
It was Ron who came down with Ginny and Fred.   
  
"Morning kids," replied Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Harry? You're here!" said Ginny.   
  
"Yes, back and happy," replied Harry, grinning.  
  
Hermione came down the Fred who was telling her how bussiness was.  
  
"I see you're here as well Hermione," said Harry, softly smiled at her.  
  
"You arrived, it's about time, wait until I tell you what's been going on around here," said Hermione.   
  
"Anyways, it's good Umbridge is gone...thanks to Harry of course," said Ron.   
  
"And us, man, we're the ones who put the portable swamp in the 2nd floor hall, and escaped telling Peeves to give her he-," began Fred.  
  
"I'm still onto you about that you two, and no you will not be saying those words around the younger ones," said Mrs.Weasley.   
  
"Mum, they're 15 and 16 years old, honestly, I bet they've heard worse," said George.   
  
Mrs.Weasley didn't reply back.   
  
"How was your summer Harry?" asked Hermione, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Not exciting really, the Dursleys' got fed up with owls coming back and forth that the banned me from using Hedwig to send letters. Of course thanks to Fei and Moody, I'm here," said Harry.   
  
"Yeah, those two are the best Aurrors we have if those two give up...then things will be alot harder for us," said Mrs.Weasley.   
  
"I bet so, if anything all of us would have to go into battle without those two," said Ginny.   
  
"Nah, not really, but we would have alot of hard times," said Fred.   
  
After breakfast Fred and George went upstairs to make some more products.  
  
Mrs. Weasley grabbed her wand to clean up the dishes.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said.  
  
Just then the wand turned into a crayon.   
  
"Blast those two! FRED,GEORGE! Get down her this instant!" she exclaimed.   
  
They all heard two people scramble down stairs and there was Fred and George leaning against the railing.  
  
"Yes mother dearest?" asked George, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to leave these wands laying around?" asked Mrs.Weasley, in a honey like voice.  
  
"Um, well......uh," replied Fred, trying to think.   
  
"More than enough I know for a fact, wait till your father gets home he'll be furious with you two if he gets his wand mixed up with your joke ones," said Mrs.Weasley, her voice bitterly.   
  
"What do you mean by wait till I get home?" asked Mr.Weasley, who had just came in.  
  
"I'd keep your wand in your pocket Arthur, these two have their joke wands everywhere," said Mrs.Weasley.   
  
"Well it isn't our fault that we show you guys our latest inventions and you want to try them and then you lay them around ," said Fred.   
  
"Don't you two dare blame anyone else but yourself," said Mrs.Weasley.   
  
"C'mon we should go outside and tell you," said Ron.  
  
"Okay, so tell me," said Harry.   
  
"Well, it is a bit shocking but Professor Lupin was convicted of killing a muggle. He went to Azkaban a week ago," said Hermione.  
  
"HE WHAT?! No, that can't be true! Unless he was in his werewolf form," said Harry.   
  
"You don't know half the story, guess who convicted him?" asked Ron.  
  
"Who, tell me, who is this liar," snarled Harry.   
  
"Professor Umbridge herself," replied Ron.   
  
"That little-" began Harry.   
  
"Harry, it's no surprise, she hates halfbreeds or anything that can change into something else. It wasn't even a full moon when the convition was made, so it was obviousily to get revenge on you Harry," said Hermione.   
  
"What in name of Merlin did I do to her?" asked Harry.   
  
"Remember, we setted the Centuars on her, and all," said Hermione.   
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," said Harry.   
  
"Hey we could always tourture her again, you know by-" Ron laughed, and then made clicked his touge making it sound like a horse on contrete.  
  
"Yeah, we should, shouldn't we?" asked Harry.  
  
"You guys, you're over doing yourself," warned Hermione.   
  
"At the moment Hermione, the idea would be worth it....I mean because she did convict Professor Lupin of something he didn't do," said Harry.   
  
"Yeah, but we're not going into dramtic action yet," said Hermione.  
  
"I thought you hated her Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"I know but of course there's better things we could do," said Hermione.   
  
"Like what?" asked Harry.   
  
"I haven't figured that out yet," said Hermione.   
  
"So what else has happened?" said Harry, trying to change the subject.   
  
"Well we heard over the Order of the Phoenix, they're thinking about letting us on in somethings," said Ron.   
  
"Okay good enough, anything else?" asked Harry.   
  
"Yes, Lucius Malfoy escaped Azkaban. Perfect eh? He's in hiding,lord knows he's back with Voldemort," said Hermione.   
  
"Great, Draco should be pleased," said Harry.   
  
"Yeah," snorted Ron.   
  
"Little snot," muttered Hermione.   
  
"Wow, Hermione, I never knew you'd say something like that," said Ron.   
  
"I suggest you can it, I'm sick of him thinking he's all that," said Hermione, walking off.   
  
"Well, what's got into her?" asked Ron.   
  
"I don't know, she loosens up every year," said Harry, sighing.   
  
"Yeah, really, let's go inside, I have a feeling that Fred and George are going to set off Dungbombs," said Ron, getting up.   
  
"Yeah, I bet so," said Harry.   
  
"Ginny, I think I've gone mad," said Hermione.   
  
"Why do think that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, you know. There's just something about me that I don't get. I think I'm turning into Lil-somebody else," said Hermione.   
  
"Lil who?" asked Ginny.  
  
"You SWEAR you won't tell anyone, not even a soul?" asked Hermione.   
  
"I, Genvive Rose Weasley, I swear not to tell a soul about any information that you are about to give me," replied Ginny.   
  
"Alrighty then, where should I begin," said Hermione. 


	2. Chapter TwoThe Secret

I finally updated...sorry for the wait!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hermione sighed.   
  
"It all started when I was nine years old, I was at the dojo in Japan studying martail arts," she began.  
  
"And?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Well, I met Harry's twin sister. You see Ginny, I'm not from London really, I'm from America, I lived in New York and met Lily there in Japan," said Hermione.   
  
"Why didn't you go to a local one?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Well, mother wanted me to get away from the city, I was interested though. I remember too well of what happened," muttered Hermione.   
  
"Harry has a twin sister?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Yes, I just don't think it's the right time to tell him. I know how it feels to know something, something that someone's kept secret from so long," said Hermione.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.   
  
"I can't explain it Ginny, it's something I feel inside of me that I feel.....like there's a another me," said Hermione.   
  
"You mean like a reborn or a twin or something?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. But what I know is this is only between you and me...nobody else....yet," said Hermione.   
  
She walked out of the room and outside to not the find the boys there.   
  
'They must be inside...' Hermione thought.  
  
Talking about Lily was painful, 5 years since had seen her and the gang. Lily was her bestfriend and she hadn't even told Lily. She felt guilt come to her. Maybe she should write to McGonagall who knew about this all, she was the one who made Hermione swear to keep the lost twins seperate. It seemed like a good idea. Hermione walked inside, and grabbed some parchment and started writing. Flashbacks came to Hermione's mind as she was writing.  
  
I had met Lily when I was 9 years old June 8th,1995, in Japan. She was there to know how to defend herself. I was introduced to the class and all. A first....for a couple of weeks I was being pushed around beaten. I finally decided I'd take no mercy on nobody but myself, my strategy worked like a charm. Finally I was introduced more to Lily.   
  
We had fought against a eachother that day. Some how I managed to flip back from her kicks block from her punches. It was something that made me feel like my hard work had payed off.   
  
Finally we took a rest, it was Master Shenko's orders.   
  
"Hey girlfriend why don't ya throw more punches might break a nail?" asked Lily, grabbing hold of me.   
  
"Let go, what in the world did I do to you?" I sneered, shoving her down the the ground.   
  
"Not bad if you're planning to fight the elderly," replied Lily, smirking.  
  
I scowled at her filthy little remark.   
  
"You know this isn't all fun and games, one day our lives will depend on us," said Lily, walking off.   
  
Another flashback came to Hermione's mind.   
  
I flew over the cliff, and landed on the ground. That'd fall would defantly kill anyone if you didn't make it to the other side. Thank goodness I made it. Just then the ground under Lily broke and she about fell, I grabbed her hand just in time and pulled her up to the land.   
  
"You saved me....but why?" asked Lily.   
  
"Because, I don't like people to suffer......I don't take mercy often....but still," I replied.   
  
I had the letter florished and ready to send. I explained how I had told Ginny, and how I missed Lily, and how I didn't tell neither of them about their past.  
  
I got Harry's owl and sent off the letter, gazing outside the window. Just then she heard footsteps behind her, and a hand was on her shoulder.   
  
She looked back to see Harry, grinning softly at her.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.   
  
"Looking at the view, just thinking," replied Hermione.   
  
"About what?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, you're curious today," said Hermione.  
  
"I guess so," replied Harry,   
  
"C'mon, we'll play some wizard chess," said Hermione, walking to the door, Harry following.   
  
Author's Note:Okay, so it's a bit short...the next chapter might be longer...I'm working on that one now! 


	3. Chapter Three The Vision and Reply

Hey....a quick update...I just updated yesterday and all!!! ^_^ But ANYWAYS...Chapter 3 is short but it explains alot about the future chapters...:::wink::::....  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Vision and The Reply  
  
Harry groaned once again.   
  
"Now this sucks, now this really and seriousily sucks," muttered Ron.   
  
"Wanna give up now Ron?" asked Hermione, smirking.   
  
"Uh.....I'll move to G6," replied Ron.  
  
"That.Wasn't. Smart," said Harry, flinching at a crackling noise, which was Ron's knight.  
  
"Did it look like I had choice?" asked Ron.  
  
"I win," said Hermione.   
  
"Shoot!" exclaimed Ron.   
  
"And you said I was hopeless," said Hermione.   
  
"Shut it now. You will speak of my defeat to nobody!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Whatever you say Ronald," replied Hermione, getting.   
  
"And don't call me that," said Ron.   
  
"Ph, whatever," said Hermione, going out the door.   
  
"There's really something different about Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I mean it seems like........she was somebody different before she met us," said Ron.   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"As through, she returned from the past," he said.   
  
Hermione decided to go to sleep. Finally she defeated Ron.....without going easy on him. Just then there was a tap on the window. Hedwig was back.   
  
"About time," muttered Hermione.   
  
She took the letter and then freed (word exsiting check) Hedwig.   
  
She looked at the letter, it was from McGonagall alright.   
  
She quickly opened it.   
  
Hermione,  
  
Whatever you do don't tell Harry....yet at least. Dumbledore is trying to convince the headmisstress of Groganny to transfer Lily over here, so you won't have to tell Harry a thing and it won't bother you.....We're trying our best to get her over here, trust me.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Hermione felt like jumping for joy. Lily was coming here, to London, now this school year should get interesting.   
  
There were screams and all, people falling......falling to death. It was something that made you sick to your stomach. Why was there suffering. There was a boy, a boy that looked like Thomas Marvolo Riddle, he laughed as though this was the battles and deaths were fun.   
  
"You'll all suffer my pain, my loss!" the boy exclaimed.   
  
Just then there was Hermione, her eyes glowed red as though possessed and there she was next to the boy, laughing with him.   
  
Harry woke up, breathing as thought he had ran a race for days and finally could rest. Hermione would join sides with evil...or had there been something kept from him. She seemed to grow farther from him everyday...and was this why? Was Hermione, really part of the dark forces? It worried Harry, he'd see what he could do when the time came.   
  
He fell back asleep, still worried. 


End file.
